Mixed Marriage
by secretfanficauthor
Summary: This is a story about Draco and Hermione two unlikely friends and lovers brought together by the laws of the ministry.  Rated M not sure what will happen but you never know.
1. Who Would Have Thought

Hermione woke from yet another bad dream. Night after night it was the same dream and she would wake at the same time every morning. The dream itself was not one that would be considered overly frightening but Hermione hated falling. In this dream she was riding on a broom with someone's strong hold around her waist. When suddenly, they would let go and she would go falling towards the ground. Only before she hit the ground she would awaken, sweat dripping down her forehead. She decided to get a head start in her DADA assignment which wasn't due for two more weeks. When the other girls in her dorm began to wake up Hermione decided to get dressed and get down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

After finishing her eggs and toast with Harry and Ron it was time for her potions class. She dreaded this class as it was with the Slytherins and she of course was seated right next to the Prince of Slytherin himself Draco Malfoy. Most of the time she could take his annoying dimwitted comments but today she was in a particularly bad mood.

"Mudblood, would you mind not touching my half of the desk," he smirked as he saw the lines in Hermione's forehead deepen and the corners of her mouth go down.

"What did someone get out on the wrong side of the bed? Or did your blood finally make you sick?" He thought that was terribly witty of him, although Hermione thought otherwise.

"Malfoy if you don't shut up you are going to regret it. Simple. Do you understand me?"

"Are you threatening me?" Draco could hardly believe it a mudblood threatening him.

It was then that an owl swooped down the aisle to Professor Slughorn at the front of the room. He opened the parchment left by the owl and looked up searching for the students he needed.

"Could Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy please go to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately."

Both glanced at each other briefly before gathering their belongings and walking out of the classroom. The whole walk there Hermione walked 3 paces behind Draco and not one word was uttered. Once inside Dumbledore's office they were surprised to see the Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt sitting on a large arm chair talking to the Headmaster. Nothing god ever came of Mr Shacklebolt's visits.

The Headmaster looked up and invited the Hermione and Draco to sit down in the vacant chairs.

"Good afternoon children, please come in we have some important matters to discuss."

"Now you may or may not be aware that since the end of the war there is much need for mixed marriages. Unfortunately there is much disgust still within the older generations and we are trying to start fresh," Kingsley Shacklebolt began before Draco interrupted him.

"Excuse me sir, but what does this have to do with Granger and myself?"

"Well Mr Malfoy you are two very respected people from the younger generation. There is a law that will soon be brought into action within the week."

Hermione spoke up, "And what law would that be sir?"

"A marriage law."

Three words. Three simple words perfectly fine on their own but together they make a disastrous combination. Hermione and Draco jaws dropped could not believe what they were hearing. They weren't stupid either, they knew what this meant.

Malfoy was the first to talk, "And you are expecting me to marry her?"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't know if any of you like this but if you do please review when I say it would make my dayweek I am not actually joking my week has been pretty bad. **


	2. Misunderstanding

Hermione and Draco continued to stare at the Minister for Magic and the Headmaster. Mr Shacklebolt finally replied, "I am sorry to tell you this but by law you are bound to be married. If you choose not to marry you shall be punished accordingly. We wish to set an example with you. We were hoping it to be a good one but scare tactics work just as well. So what do you say?"

Hermione who had remained relatively silent up until now spoke up, "Sir I do believe that by forcing us into marriage you are taking away some of our basic rights. I understand the dilemma in which you face but forcing Malfoy and myself to marry will do no one any good at all."

"I'm sorry to say this Miss Granger but you must marry or else face imprisonment. For someone as smart as you I think you will work out what to do. You must marry within the next two weeks. Your peers will be receiving their letters in about 2 weeks. Have a lovely day. Thank you Albus." Kinsley Shacklebolt gave one last nod before he disappeared out the door and down the moving flight of stairs.

That evening at dinner Hermione sat in mere silence, not wishing to engage in conversation with anyone. Harry and Ron thought it was rather peculiar for Hermione but thought they should give her some space. To make matters worse Hermione was on patrol with Pansy Parkinson, Draco's on and off again girlfriend (at least that's what Pansy thought). Word had begin to spread of Hermione and Draco's forced marriage and no one was happy about the arrangement. The Prince of Slytherin was going to marry one of the members of the Golden Trio.

Usually patrols with Pansy were easy, they would simply walk side by side without conversing. Tonight was a little different from their normal evenings. Pansy walked over to Hermione and faster than Hermione could react she slapped her with one swift back hand to the left side of her face. Hermione was thrown back into the wall, where she stood stunned clasping her face.

"What the hell was that for Parkinson?" Hermione screeched.

"As if you don't know, your stealing Draco away from me and you expect me to just let you, come on Granger you know me better than that."

"I didn't steal him away from you, in case you didn't hear I AM BEING FORCED to marry him not CHOOSING to." Hermione was almost in a raging fit by the time she finished speaking.

Hermione wasn't going to stand here and take the abuse. Without thinking she began storming off towards the dungeons to confront her fiance to be. She managed to catch a first year entering the common room and followed him in. She walked in to find Draco Malfoy sitting on a black leather armchair beside the fire reading a book. She walked over and stood next to him. She cleared her throat to get the young blondes attention.

"Granger, are you lost? This is the Slytherin common room," he said, the sarcasm almost flooding the room.

"No Malfoy, I am not lost. I came to speak to you, can we talk in private?"

"Why would I want to listen to what a dirty mudblood has to say?"

"Because this dirty mudblood could take 50 points of your house for assault and you are my fiance, forced or not you owe me at least a conversation."

"Assualt? What are you on about? Follow me."

Draco gave in and escorted her towards his room. Since the battle there weren't as many seventh years in Slytherin house so Draco got his own room. As they walked up the staircase some fourth years were giving the pair strange looks, Draco merely glanced in their direction and they scattered away. Once inside Draco closed the door and pointed to one of two armchairs seated in the corner of the room.

"You need to control your girlfriend," Hermione stated calmly.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend," he said confused.

"Yes, your girlfriend, Pansy? Ring a bell?"

"She's not my girlfriend, she may think she is but really she's not."

"Well she acts as if she is. We were on patrol together when she slapped me and told me that she couldn't stand by whilst I steal you away from her," mimicking Pansy by the end.

"SHE DID WHAT? No one will slap my fiance whether or not we are forced to marry. I am sorry Granger, I expected better than for a Slytherin to lay a hand on you."

Hermione stood there amazed. Draco had acted like a decent human being genuinely sorry for the wrong doings of his house members. She wasn't going to get ahead of herself but maybe, just maybe this marriage thing could work or at least turn these two unlikely enemies into friends.

"Granger, you may not realise this but I don't particularly want to go to Azkaban. So I was reading over the letter sent by the ministry and we actually have to act like a married couple, sleep in the same bed, eat meals together where possible. Would you consider actually letting this marriage work? Maybe being friends at least in private. In public we can be less mean but still not act lovey dovey."

"Draco... Oh Malfoy-"

"You can call me Draco, Hermione", Draco replied with a small smirk.

"Draco, that would be lovely."

* * *

><p><strong>Guys I just thought I'd say that I'm not sure if the next story will be out anytime soon as I am currently undergoing a lot of stress and torment at the moment thanks to my school and musical. I will try my best and will more than likely have one up in a few days if any of your care, none of you probably do. I would love a review I realise it's still early days so there is not much to review but it would be much appreciated <strong>


	3. As Long As We Both Shall Live

The next day Hermione woke to find a young redhead sitting on the end of her bed. Ginny smiled her way before beginning to speak.

"You will not believe the rumour that's going around at the moment," she said excitedly.

"And what rumour would that be?" Hermione replied still groggy from sleep.

"The one where Malfoy in a screaming rage told Pansy to never touch his fiance again or else she would grow to regret it. Oh and that you had decided on a date for the wedding."

"HE SAID WHAT?"

"I know the first parts true I saw him do it, it was rather public for a Malfoy rage."

"Since when did we decide on a wedding date?" Hermione pushed Ginny off of the bed and as quickly as she could showered and changed for breakfast.

Entering the Great Hall was a new experience for Hermione, she had been stared at before but never like this. Most of Slytherin were sending death stares her way along with most of the girls from every other house. She glanced around but was unable to see Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table and began to walk towards her friends when she felt a hand tough her waist. She spun around to find none other than the person she was wanting to find. Hermione was looking so intently at Draco that she didn't realise she was being dragged into an empty classroom. It was not until Draco slammed the door behind her that she came back to her senses.

"Malfoy, since when did we decide the date of our wedding? And when did you fight with Pansy in public in front of Gryffindors?"

"I was angry and she set me off I didn't mean to yell at her, I just did." Hermione saw that he actually looked disappointed in himself. She'd never seen him look like this it almost made him seem vulnerable to her.

"I can forgive you for the fighting, Pansy annoys me too. But planning the date of our wedding, how could you?"

"I don't know if you've noticed but we have a week before we go to jail if we don't get married. I thought I'd put my foot down and decided we should have our wedding on Sunday."

Hermione was lost for words, she had always wanted to get married on a Sunday maybe in a church but she didn't care about that. Her parent's were married on a Sunday. Her parents, just thinking about the past summer brought back memories she would rather forget. She tried hard to push the memories back but she couldn't help it. They all came flooding out at once completely encasing her in sorrow. She began to sob into her hands. Draco without noticing wrapped his arms around her and placed her head on his chest. Hermione cried into Draco and felt the safest she had been for months. They stood there in their sweet embrace for five minutes before they heard a gasp and saw a third year Hufflepuff running past the window and down the hall.

Hermione went to walk out of the room but Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her back into him. Draco had so many thoughts racing through his head but the main thought went to the small black velvet box in his right pocket. This was it, it was now or never and they were getting married in only six more days. Hermione stood there unsure of what was going on when she saw Draco slowly lower himself to the ground so he was on one knee. He slowly reached into his pocket to take out the small box. Once out of his pocket he opened it up and presented it to Hermione.

"Granger - I mean Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione stood there for a few moments in shock before wrapping her arms around Draco and whispering in his ear.

"I will marry you Draco Malfoy and I will be your wife as long as we both shall live."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to all those that are following me and reading these chapters. I never thought I would get so much response from a simple fanfiction. I will be bringing out a new story very soon, in fact it is already in writing. This fanfiction will continue as long as it intends to go. I will update as often as I possibly can. Please review it would be greatly appreciated and if you do review I would love if you acknowledge the fact I wrote this author's note which is overly long and tiresome.<strong>

**I wonder what happens next in the story? ;)**


	4. Alone & Without A Choice

The next day word had gotten out that Draco and Hermione were getting cosy in an empty classroom. Of course the first person to confront Hermione was none other than Harry and Ron who were waiting outside her dorm room for her to come out. She stepped a foot out the door before they dragged her out of the Gryffindor tower and into a separate corridor where they could talk.

"Hermione, we care about you, but hooking up with Malfoy? How could you?" Ron looked genuinely disappointed, which surprised Hermione considering he never seemed to show emotion.

"In case neither of you cared to notice I am MARRYING Draco. Hooking up with him would be acceptable, not that we did hook up."

"Then what were you doing together in an empty classroom?" Harry asked.

"We were talking about the wedding and I got upset and he comforted me. All he did was hug me and we talked. No hooking up," mimicking Ron.

"Hermione, it's just we're worried about you, you're marrying Malfoy after all. I would have thought you would do everything possible to avoid him even when you are married," Harry said in an attempt to dilute the tension.

"Harry, I am marrying Draco and usually I would stay away from him. There is no way I can get out of this marriage, there is magic making so if we do not treat each other as if we were married the ministry will know and we will go to Azkaban. So we figured we should at least try to be friends. I thought you guys would understand that," Hermione was almost on the brink of tears. "Can you guys just leave, I don't feel like talking to you right now."

"Okay Hermione we'll see you later," Harry replied as he walked down the corridor.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry," was all Ron said before he turned a corner leaving Hermione to cry on her own.

Most of her classes that day were semi-normal. People gave her looks but never said anything. Potions class was her last period of the day and was with none other than Slytherin to be specific her fiance. The teachers had decided it best to seat the two together where possible as if to force the relationship to occur. It was in this class that someone put there foot out from under their desk to trip her over, put eye of newt in her mandrake draught causing it to explode when the mandrake was added and finally someone spilt a pot of ink all over her notes. Draco could do nothing to stop the seemingly accidental misfortunes from occurring. The wedding was in five more days and his mother was rushing to organise everything from the cake to his tuxedo. It was at the end of potions that Professor McGonagall came to sought Hermione out.

"Ms Granger, I do believe you have not yet purchased a wedding gown. Would I be correct?" One eyebrow raised and a smirk creeping across her lips.

"As a matter of fact Professor I don't. I completely forgot to get one and with the wedding in five days, what am I going to do?"

"Ms Granger if you'll follow me I have something I would like to show you."

Hermione followed Professor McGonagall through the bending and winding corridors until she arrived at a door she had not previously come across in all her years studying at the school. She thought she had seen every part of the school mostly the library of course but none the less she was stunned she had never come across this door. She heard the Professor murmur something that sounded like dysphemism. The door swung open to lead to a small living quarters. When you first entered there was a fireplace some lounges and a coffee table along with a small kitchenette in one corner. There were two doors which Hermione assumed led to the Professor's bedroom and bathroom.

"Ms Granger take a seat I have something I wish to show you." Professor McGonagall went behind one of the doors only to come out a moment later with a large black box.

"I bought this many many years ago when I was just older than you. Unfortunately I myself never got to wear it as my fiance was killed in a cauldron explosion." She opened the box to reveal a beautiful off white gown made of spiders silk. The Professor gave the box to Hermione, "Go into my bedroom and try it on. We need to get it fitted, that's if you want to wear it."

Hermione was still shocked by the generosity of the Professor. She picked up the box and carried it into the room. She took of her school uniform to put on the gown. She looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked, it fit her perfectly and accentuated her gorgeous figure. She walked out to show the Professor who stood there gob smacked for a few moments.

"Hermione Granger you look beautiful a little bit of fixing up and this will be the perfect dress."

"Thank you so much Professor, it's beautiful better than anything I could have imagined." At this point Hermione was almost on the verge of tears. She sat down on the lounge and put her hands to her face. She couldn't take this anymore, she was marrying Malfoy and not only that her parents would not be there to see her get married.

"Hermione, what's the matter dear?" Professor McGonagall asked hesitantly.

"I miss them."

"You miss who dear?"

"My parents," by now Hermione was sobbing whilst attempting to get words to come from her mouth.

"Where are they?"

"They're dead and it's all my fault."

"My dear it is not your fault your parent's died. You of all people should know that death is no one's fault."

"But Professor it is my fault, I'm the reason they killed them, I'm the reason they came after my parent's all because I have dirty blood."

"Oh my dear, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I will walk down the aisle alone and marry a man I did not choose. My life will go on and I won't stop for anything."

"That's the Hermione Granger I know," the Professor stated with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>My longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry if my dates are out of wack I am pretty useless at remembering stuff like that but still. Reviews would be much appreciated and thank you to everyone following this story. I hope to update it within the next two or three days depending on my study load. :) <strong>


	5. Panic

With only two days before the wedding both Hermione and Draco were beginning to feel the pre-wedding jitters. They had not talked to each other since the incident that had the entire school talking. Draco had decided that he had to have a few words with her before they are bound to each other for the rest of their lives. It was time for breakfast so he took his time walking up to the Great Hall. The excitement the rumors had begun, had begun to die down over the last few days. So only a few girls were giving him looks that would kill any other boy in the room but Draco had grown accustomed to these looks. He was unable to see Hermione at the Gryffindor table but was rather surprised when he heard a voice behind him.

"Draco I think we need to talk," Hermione said not looking into his eyes.

"Sure I was just looking for you actually." Draco grabbed her arm and began to pull her out the entrance and down the hall. It was then that Hermione caught a glance from Pansy Parkinson for the first time in her life she didn't look evil but instead vulnerable. She felt bad that after all this Pansy would have no one. She pondered all this until they made it to an empty classroom. None other than the classroom which begun all the rumors which spread around the school.

"Hermione, my mother has organised the whole wedding day. Amazingly she plans on having it here at school but she plans to decorate the castle for the day. I just thought I'd warn you. Do your parents want to help with anything?"

Hermione began to weep as she clutched on to Draco hoping for the pain to go away. Nothing she did ever made that pain go away it stuck to her.

"My parents won't be coming to the wedding," she managed to get out between sobs.

"Why?" Draco was becoming more confused by the second.

"They're dead," she said grabbing on to him even tighter.

"Hermione, I am so sorry. How did it happen?"

"Death eaters they found them in Australia and killed them. It's all my fault, I'm the reason my parents are dead."

"Shhh... Hermione it is not your fault. Deatheaters are violent foul people who will do anything to cause pain to another person."

"This is all too much. I'm not even 17 and already my parent's are dead, I've been at war and I'm getting married. How is this normal or fair?"

"Hermione, I thought you would have known by now that life isn't fair. Stop pondering on the past and all the bad that has happened. Try to focus on the future and our lives together. We will be happy I will make sure of it and we will have a beautiful family and live happily together for the rest of our lives."

"Draco, thank you but I think it's time we get back to class."

"I'll walk you to potions considering we are in the same class."

The day was somewhat uneventful. Hermione spent the afternoon in the library thinking about the wedding and her future as Hermione Malfoy. It finally struck her that she would have to consummate the marriage for the Ministry to find it legally binding. She had been a virgin all her life and never really felt the need to experiment with boys. After all education first boys later. She couldn't believe she had only just come to this realisation. _What am I going to do? What if Draco thinks I'm ugly? What if he likes me? What if I'm really bad? _At this point her breath began to stagger and she started hyperventilating. Draco came up and held her hands in an attempt to calm her down.

"Breathe Hermione. Come on breathe through your nose."

"I'm trying," was all Hermione could manage to get out between gasps.

"It's alright, I'm here for you. I will always be here for you." By now he was holding her in his arms.

"Thank you Draco."

"So what was it that got you in such a panic?"

"Well, you see, it was you."

"What do you mean it was me?"

"I was thinking about our wedding and what happens after people get married," Hermione's cheeks had turned bright red just thinking about it.

"Hermione Granger only you would hyperventilate about when think about having sex with your future husband. Are you scared or something? Do you think I'm going to hurt you?"

"No it's just-"

"Your a virgin?" Draco said cutting Hermione off before she was able to finish her sentence.

"Yes I'm a virgin and I don't know, I just thought you might not like me, that you'd think I was ugly or bad in bed. I mean how am I supposed to know anything in comparison to Draco Malfoy whose slept with almost as many girls as I have read books," she said proud of her analogy.

"I havn't slept with that many girls if you would like to know. Hermione you are beautiful and I doubt you're bad in bed so just calm down nothing is going to go wrong and I care about you so stop worrying."

Hermione spent the rest of the day in a daze. She daydreamed through dinner and stared off into space until it was time for bed. She didn't like sleep, all it did was remind her of her parents. But when she closed her eyes that night it was different face she saw. A young boy with silver eyes and blond hair stood before her. It was Draco and he looked more handsome than she had ever seen him. He held his hand out to her she reached out but began to fall only to find him ready to catch her and save her from her nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took longer than the others was in a bit of a busy school work rush. I'm sorry it's not that good, I don't like it compared to others but I just want to get a move along towards the wedding when all the drama kicks in. ;) Keep reading to find out more. <strong>


	6. Wouldn't Admit It

The day before the wedding everything seemed as if it was going fine. Hermione had her dream dress to wear down the aisle and Draco, well Draco's mother was having the time of her life planning the wedding. All was well until Draco received a letter from someone he would rather forget about. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, had sent him a letter expressing his feelings towards his soon to be wife.

_Draco,_

_As you may or may not know I am still in Azkaban. Through my sources_

_I have been informed of your nuptials towards a certain mudblood. I must_

_say Draco that I am very disappointed that you would marry such filth and_

_dare attempt to destroy the name Malfoy. If you are my true son you will _

_rid yourself of this filth. Your mother has betrayed me by helping you with _

_this marriage. Do not expect to here from me again if you marry the wench._

_Your Father, _

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco was outraged. For one how had his father found out about his engagement to Hermione and secondly what right did he think he had telling him how to live his life. Draco had given up on following his father's orders after the war, as a matter of fact he'd given up on his father entirely. He didn't know why he let his father get to him after everything. He supposed it was his constant need for approval from a male role model that he never had. He swore that when he and Hermione had children that he would never be anything like his father. That reminded him he still had to go and get the wedding ring he wanted to give Hermione, it was beautiful ring. It was a platinum ring with a large emerald in the centre surrounded by small diamonds. His grandfather had given it to his grandmother when they'd gotten married all those years ago. So Draco apparated to Malfoy Manor where his mother still lived.

Draco hadn't been to the Manor since the end of the war. He'd stayed at Blaise's for a good part of the holidays in an attempt to avoid the memories. Now that his father was locked away there was no longer a need for him to hide. As he stepped through the doors he noticed the house felt a lot more lively. He figured it was because his mother had the house all to herself so she could decorate it how she wished. As he thought this he saw his mother's walking down the stairs carrying a small green velvet box.

"Draco darling, I was wondering when you would make your way to pick up the ring," she said a magnificent smile covering her face.

"How did you-"

"A mother knows these things Draco dear. Now here you go and run along, I have a lot to do before tomorrow and I don't need you messing it up," she replied as she went back to her serious face.

Draco apparated back to school to find Blaise madly searching for him.

"Draco, where have you been? Something's happened to Granger," he said the concern pouring from his face.

"What? Where is she?"

"She's in the hospital wing, she's been calling for you for hours."

With that Draco began to run. I didn't know why but he felt compelled to protect Hermione. He suddenly realised that he was growing fond of the girl. He ran all the way to the hospital wing to find Hermione sitting in a bed crying his name. He stopped dead in the door way not sure of what to do next.

"Draco," Hermione managed to get out between sobs. He slowly walked towards her bed and set on the edge.

"Hermione, what happened to you?"

"I was walking down the hall when someone grabbed me. I went for my wand but they beat me to it and cursed me. I fell and hit my head. The last thing I remember is a girl screaming at me, that I was a filthy mudblood and didn't deserve something."

"Are you going to be okay for tomorrow?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Nothing would stop me from marrying you tomorrow," she managed a smile but winced when she tried to move.

"You stay here, I'll be back soon. I have a few things I have to sort out." He stood up and gave her a light kiss on the side of her cheek. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he thought the way her cheeks went red was the cutest. He was glad that Potter came walking in at that moment, he didn't want Hermione to be left alone. Draco and Harry gave each a brief nod and continued on their course.

Draco almost ran out the door grabbing Blaise who was waiting near the entrance to the hospital wing.

"I swear to Merlin Blaise I will kill her," Draco was furious.

"Dude, isn't not marrying her an easier way to get into Azkaban?"

"Not Hermione you idiot, Pansy. She is going to wish she was dead when I'm through with her."

"Why do you want to her Pansy what did sh-" The realisation hit Blaise like a tonne of bricks. "She wouldn't, would she?"

"Who else could it have been? They called her a filthy mudblood and said she didn't deserve something she blacked out before she could hear what."

"Wow she is really obsessed with you."

"I have to find her and talk to her. I suggest you come so I don't murder her."

"I'll come but I'm not going to promise anything."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I havn't posted for a few days. I hope you still like it, I've been having a bit of a writers block. Please review would be greatly appreciated and enjoy. Hopefully the next chapter will be up within the next few days if all goes well. <strong>


	7. Soon To Be

So Draco was walking so fast towards the Slytherin Common Room it probably couldn't even be considered walking. Blaise trailed behind him attempting to keep up and breathe at the same time. In all his years he had never seen Draco so worked up over something Pansy had done. He'd admit this was pretty bad but Granger was a mudblood and Draco had always hated mudbloods. Whilst stopping to catch his breathe he suddenly realised. Draco was actually falling for Granger.

"Hey mate you wanna slow down a bit?" He yelled after the ever distance Draco.

"Why don't you keep up? Don't tell me your getting weak on me." He said with a smirk.

"Me weak never. Let's go, I can't let you go to Azkaban the day before your wedding, I am your best man after all."

"Oh shit. I forgot to ask you. Thanks mate."

They continued on their way down the windings corridors and up and down the seemingly endless stairs. Until they finally made it to the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room.

"Scorpions," was all Draco muttered as the portrait swing open.

Some third year Slytherins saw him enter and immediately left the room. When he entered the main area there were only a few sixth years, along with Pansy and Astoria. Draco came so close to almost ripping her head of her shoulders. A steady hand on his shoulder from Blaise was all that was stopping him. He knew how to hurt her more than anyone else. After all the girl was head over heels in love with him and how do you punish someone like that. You remove the thing they love from their life.

"Pansy Parkinson, you are uninvited from my wedding. I no longer wish to associate with you and you will not talk to or approach me or my future wife. You are a disgraceful person and not to mention utterly stupid."

Pansy sat that her smile fading to an obvious frown. "What the hell are you talking about Draco? What have I ever done to _you_?"

"You hurt my fiance and you weren't smart enough to do it and not get caught."

She simply looked disappointed with herself. There were no smart retorts simply a saddened Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco, I didn't mean to. I was just angry and hurt that you would marry such a filthy bitch. How could you? After everything you would leave me for a mudblood?"

"In case you didn't know I'm forced to marry her Pansy. Even if I wasn't I would still choose her over you. We were never together so therefore there was no choice. It was and always will be Hermione Granger and never Pansy Parkinson. So stay away from me."

With that he and Blaise walked up stairs to the room they shard. Draco slammed the door behind him and sat on the his bed.

"Blaise, what's wrong with me?"

"Mate, I think your in love with Granger."

"I just told Pansy to get lost for good. How long until she does something drastic do you reckon?"

"Knowing Pansy at most I'd give her a week. Least expect your wedding to be ruined."

Hermione at this point was still sitting in the hospital wing waiting for the all clear to leave. She had just swallowed a rather awful potion given to her by Madame Pomfrey. It was meant to bring down the swelling and the bruising within a few hours in hopes she would look better before her wedding. In a little over 12 hours she would be getting ready for the biggest day in her life, the day she would become legally bound to Draco Malfoy. She knew her feelings towards him had changed but no where near as much as she needed to willingly want to marry him.

"Hermione, how are you feeling?" She heard from the blonde behind her.

"Draco, where'd you run off to in such a hurry?" She asked some what confused.

"I had some simple business to attend to nothing overly important."

"I don't know if I can marry you." That's it she'd said, she couldn't believe she'd said it but she had.

"Hermione, I just declared to Pansy Parkinson that I would choose you over her no matter the circumstances and that she meant nothing to me. Please don't tell me I just told the girl who loves me more than my mother to fuck off to find my fiance no longer wishes to marry me."

"Draco, I do want to marry you but I just, I'm nervous."

"I know what your nervous about," he replied with his cocky smirk and suggestive wink.

All Hermione could do was look down because the truth was she was nervous about having to sleep with someone she did not love. When she didn't reply Draco realised that, that was in fact the reason why she was nervous about their upcoming nuptials.

"Hermione, you know you shouldn't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you and we can take our time. Unfortunately the law says we have to consummate the marriage the night of the wedding," his voice trailed off as he realised that Hermione was silently sobbing into her hands. He walked over and sat on the bed next to her lightly holding her hand. Hermione looked up from her tears to see Draco looking up at her.

"Hermione, I don't want a life like my parents. I want to have a life that I'm proud of and I want to love my wife and have children with her. Do you think that's possible?"

"I think it's possible Draco." With that Draco kissed her hand and walked out of the room. He needed his sleep after all he was getting married tomorrow. Hermione did the same dreaming of her future with her soon to be husband Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys here's another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it. I tried to slow it down a bit a good friend of mine who will hopefully be reading this told me I was rushing and I completely agree. So thank you Natalie. :) Enjoy and hopefully a new chapter soonish. Might start on it now so I have something to upload. <strong>


	8. I Just Kissed Mrs Malfoy

The next morning Hermione woke to an excruciating headache. Thankfully Madame Pomfrey's potions and remedies had left her pretty much unaltered from her attack the night before. The only proof that she had been attacked was a slight scar on the left side of her collar bone. She realised Ginny was sitting in a chair to her right with a large smile on her face.

"Hermione, are you feeling better? 'Cause if we're going to get your ready in time for the wedding we kind of have to start now?" Hermione smiled at the red headed girl.

"Of course I'm ready lets go." Hermione replayed the conversation she had with Draco the night before.

"_Hermione, I don't want a life like my parents. I want to have a life that I'm proud of and I want to love my wife and have children with her. Do you think that's possible?"_

"_I think it's possible Draco."_

She had actually convinced herself that a life as Mrs Draco Malfoy would not be as bad as she had originally thought. She was sitting in front of her dresser with Ginny hurriedly attempting to tame her wild curls. She muttered an incantation with turned her once wild mane into tame loose curls. Next was her make up, Hermione had already told Ginny not to go over board that she didn't want to look too different from her usual self. When Ginny had finally finished making Hermione look primp and proper, she helped her slip into her wedding gown. Ginny could do nothing but gawk at the gorgeous young woman standing in front of her.

"Hermione, you look amazing," Ginny said jaw nearly touching the ground.

"You think so? Do you think Draco will think so?" Hermione said with a hint of worry.

"Any red-blooded male would think you looked amazing. Calm down today is all about you and no one else other than Draco," Ginny said unable to contain her smile.

"Thanks Ginny. You look pretty good yourself," she replied with a wink.

"Do you think Harry would notice me?"

"Of course he will Ginny, he won't be able to resist you."

"Well I think it's time we get down to the gardens."

Draco stood in front of his mirror wearing his tuxedo, Blaise stood near by complaining about something. He couldn't believe that today was the day he would finally marry Hermione. The name sounded so foreign to him after seven years of referring to her as Granger the name sounded strange and unusual. Hermione Malfoy, he never thought he'd get to hear those words. Blaise had finally finished complaining and was now standing behind Draco with a smirk on his face.

"What are you smiling at Blaise?" Draco said somewhat annoyed.

"You're getting married today, to Granger, why not smile?" Sending a wink Draco's way.

"I'm getting married to _Hermione_ not Granger. After today she will be a Malfoy," Draco said with pride.

"And you'll have lots of little gorgeous children and live happily ever after. We get the point," Blaise replied sarcasm flowing out.

"Well I think we should get out there. Hermione would kill me if I was late."

Draco's mother had worked wonders on the place. She had turned one of the old court yards into the perfect wedding venue. White pews lined each side with a white carpet down the aisle. At the end of each pew were a bunch of roses in silver and gold. At the front of the courtyard there was a large archway beautifully decorated with the flowers and candles. In the centre stood Kingsley Shacklebolt as he would be the one performing the ceremony. Draco and Blaise walked up the aisle nervously everyone sending looks their way. The guests were clearly divided on the grooms side sat all of Draco's family and anyone who was a pureblood or member of the Slytherin house. On the bride's side sat the Weasley's, Harry and all of Hermione's friends from Gryffindor and out of Hogwarts as well. His mother gave him a wide grin as he looked her way.

Draco was snapped from his thoughts when the piano he had not previously noticed began to play. Draco tried not to look too excited as he saw Ginny walking down the aisle. He could see Hermione standing at the end her arm wrapped around Mr Weasley's. The walk down the aisle was the longest minute of Draco and Hermione's life. Neither knew why. Maybe it was the eagerness to get married? Or perhaps it was because they wished this would never happen? Either way they were extremely glad when Hermione was standing across from Draco staring into his dark grey eyes.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. The first to be married under the new marriage laws..." Kingsley spoke on for what seemed forever before he finally reached the exchanging of vowels.

"I, Draco Malfoy, take thee Hermione Granger to be my lawfully wedded wife, for richer for poorer, for sickness and health, til death do us part, I so swear." Draco managed to recite without forgetting.

"I, Hermione Granger, take thee Draco Malfoy to be my lawfully wedded husband, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do us part, I so swear." Hermione good not retain the smile which had crept its way onto her face.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Draco slowly lifted the veil that had been covering his blushing brides face. He had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life. He stood there mesmorised until Hermione gently nudged him and leant towards him. They both leant in towards each other and kissed each other in front of all their friends and family. It was a slow gentle kissed that lasted a little while until the guests stood up applauding and clapping the newly wedded couple.

"I can't believe I'm Mrs Malfoy," Hermione whispered in her husband's ear.

"I can't believe I just kissed Mrs Malfoy," Draco whispered back with a smirk on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's been a while since I've posted a chapter. I have been thinking about this everyday and just had to quickly write something up for you guys because it could be another few days before I can post again. Unfortunately I am in the middle of exams and a stressfully busy week over all. In about 4 days I will be free to write as I want then there's four days in the holidays I'm away but other than that this fanfiction should be rocking and rolling consistently very soon! Please review, I would appreciate to know what you think of the story so far and your favourite character or a character you would like in the story. <strong>


	9. Gold and Silver

As they walked to the reception the awkwardness between them seemed to disappear. The Room of Requirements had been transformed into a ballroom with decor that matched the ceremony. Everything was white except for the arrangement on the table which held silver and gold roses. There was a large dance floor in the centre and a table up the front for the bridal party to sit on. As they crossed the dance floor to their table Draco gave Hermione a quick spin.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked wide grin across her face.

"I don't know. We are married now may as well enjoy it," he replied with his trademark wink.

Whilst sitting waiting for their meal Draco was finally able to take in the situation. Not only was he married but he was married to Hermione Granger. The one person growing up he was taught to hate with no remorse. Yet he merely skimmed past that thought as he took in her radiant beauty. At school he had never quite noticed Hermione's womanly curves and rounded face. She was in all meanings of the word beautiful. He was so lost in his daydream he didn't hear Hermione talking to him.

"Draco, why are you staring at me?" Hermione asked rather confused. "Draco Malfoy snap out of it," she said a little louder this time. When he didn't move she pinched his hand until he let out a cry.

"Hermione why are you abusing me? Only 2 hours into this marriage and already with the domestic violence," sarcasm flooding his words.

The night went on until that late hours of the evening. Hermione's parents were still missing so Mr Weasley did the honours of the father daughter dance. There were the usual embarrassing speeches given by both sides of the bridal party. At the end of the evening Mrs Malfoy approached the newlyweds and handed them a box. Inside the white box was a rose of solid silver and gold. It's petals alternated between the two colours, it was absolutely stunning.

"When the two of you hold the rose it will take you to your honeymoon destination," Narcissa Malfoy declared with wink. "Have fun and I am expecting grandchildren so don't disappoint me." With that the pair looked each other in the eyes and held the rose in their hands.

They barely noticed that they had landed in a small cottage which over looked the sea.

"Hermione-"

"Yes Draco."

"I want you to know that, I actually do care about you. I wouldn't pressure you into anything you don't want to do. But the law says tonight's the night and... and..."

Hermione stood there in silence. She had realised from the start that the marriage would not be fully consummated if they did not have sex but she had not thought about the actual having sex until that moment. So many questions ran through her mind. Would it hurt? Would she like it? Would she hate it? Would she be bad at it? Would he hate it? Would he hate her? What if he doesn't like my body? What if he's not aroused by me?

"Draco, I'm just scared. What if it hurts? What if you don't like me? What if-"

"Hermione stop. I like you. You are so beautiful I don't see how you can't realise that. No more what ifs. I promise that it will be the most amazing experience of your life or I'll try to promise that."

Hermione walked over to her husband and threw her arms around his neck. Draco pulled her in and there they stood for a few moments simply holding each other.

"Draco carry me to the bed," Hermione whispered in his ear.

"As you wish Mrs Malfoy," he replied unable to hide his smile.

The next morning the pair awoke still holding each other in a tight embrace. Hermione was the first to wake and when she thought of what she had done last night her cheeks went bright crimson. She didn't realise how enjoyable sex could be. Looking at her sleeping husband reminded her of how he'd looked at her, they hadn't simply had sex they had made love. She got to see Draco in a way she had never thought possible.

Draco opened his eyes to see his blushing bride staring at him. He could only think how stunning she looked whilst wearing no clothes. Although he would never have admitted it, he actually used to think Hermione was hot. If she hadn't been a mudblood then perhaps he would have even tried something with her but his prejudice held him back.

"Good morning Mr Malfoy," Hermione said and kissed Draco's forehead.

"Good morning Mrs Malfoy," Draco replied.

They were both startled when a loud bang was heard from the front door followed by the sounds of a large timber door crashing. Before they could react Blaise was standing in their room.

"Draco, your dad's escaped."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I would like to apologise for not having written in a rather long time (maybe not too long). I had exams and holidays and the time just got carried away. I imagine some of you wanted a more raunchy love scene I thought I would write one but I just couldn't do it. This chapter is shorter than some but I really just wanted to get a chapter going so that I can continue writing and move forward. I realise this is not my best work it was more difficult to write than I thought it would be. Please review, tell me what you think, favourite partcharacter or whatever you like. **


	10. Don't You Dare Lie To Me

Not once in all the years Hermione had known Draco had he ever seen his face look the way it did the moment those words left Blaise's mouth. The look could only be described as utter shock and horror. Yet he managed to compose himself in a matter of seconds. Without saying a word he slipped on his boxers covered his new bride with the blanket so his friend could see very little of her naked body and walked outside. Blaise of course the ever obedient friend decided to follow. Hermione was left in bed to consider what had happened in the last 24 hours. For starters she was married to the man who was once her worst enemy, secondly she had lost her virginity to said man and thirdly his psychopathic muggle-born hating father had escaped from Azkaban the supposedly unescapable prison.

After pondering her thoughts she decided to get up and see what her husband and his best man were doing. She put on a dressing gown and walked outside the room to see Draco and Blaise sitting at the dining table whispering in hushed tones. When they realised she had entered the room both stopped and turned in her direction.

"Draco what's happening?" Hermione asked.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Draco said the slightest amount of fear escaping.

"Don't you dare lie to me. Clearly something is wrong. Your father the one who happens to hate muggleborns has escaped from Azkaban. Who did you go marry not even 24 hours ago? A muggleborn. Now with those facts on the table look me in the eye and tell me there's nothing to worry about," her face had gone red and her hands had made their way to position themselves on her hips. Draco looked into her eyes and she was able to see all the emotions welling up inside him. She walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Look we will work this out. I love you, even if your father is a psychopath. Now what do we want for breakfast?"

After they finished their breakfast Draco and Hermione got dressed and sat back at the dinner table with Blaise who had been entertaining himself with a game of Wizards Chess. Blaise who was focusing intently on his game didn't notice them until Draco punched his left arm.

"Mate you know it hurts when you punch me there!" Blaise cried out.

"Sorry mate. I forgot. How did Father escape Azkaban?"

"Some people seem to think he had help from the inside whether it be the Ministry or within the prison itself. Not trying to be mean but your dad is one sneaky bastard!"

"So does anyone know where he is?"

"Nah unfortunately when he got out he ran and no one knows where he is. He left a note though one of the aurors on his case copied it for me to give to you."

Blaise reached into the back of his pocket and pulled out a crumpled peace of parchment and handed it to Draco. Who opened the note and held it so his new bride would be able to see it.

_You idiots can not hold me. I am Lucius Malfoy after all and I have to serve my Lord even after his death. My son has betrayed me and considering no body wishes to punish him I shall do it myself. His mudblood wife shall die and there is nothing that anyone can do to stop it._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Of course his father was arrogant enough to sign his own threatening note. Draco sat there in disbelief he knew his Father had gone crazy after the war but to come after his muggleborn wife well he would have to put an end to that. He wasn't sure how but they only had one more day before they had to be back at school. The marriage law allowed for a honeymoon but the school only allowed no more than three days and Hermione wouldn't have stayed for more than three days anyway in case she missed out on too much work.

The second night together was not unlike the first. They spent it in bed holding each other close. Draco knew that he had to cherish what he had because if he didn't stop his father he knew that everything would happen as Lucius had declared. So that night he did not sleep he simply sat in bed watching his new wife cling to him. The next morning they woke and went back to school to find some things had changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is not as long as the others or as good for that matter. I've just been so busy at the moment and I needed to get you guys something. I am going to try and make the next chapter 10 times better. Please review honestly I'll take whatever criticism you have and I do realise this is not my best work but I just want to skip over this section and move onto the next. Hope you still enjoy it somewhat. :) Also sorry for the length of the chapter I realise its my shortest one yet I'll try and make the next one longer. :)<strong>


	11. FatherinLaw

Now Hogwarts was built on it's house rivalries. But when Draco and Hermione arrived back at Hogwarts this house rivalry was unable to be seen. The first sight which seemed to startle them the most was a Gryffindor and Slytherin canoodling in a seemingly deserted hallway. Everywhere they turned there seemed to be mixed house relationships not all as intimate as others although still relationships. People were helping each other with homework, gossiping and well just generally getting along. This was completely unheard of and unusual. It took a lot for something to be unusual in the wizarding world but this was just that.

'Harry,' Hermione cried as her friend went to turn the corner up ahead.

'Hermione,' he exclaimed with a rather puzzled look.

'Potter, what is going on here? Walking in we saw a Gryffindor and a Slytherin getting cosy and the rest of the school. What on earth is happening?'

'Well since you and Hermione got married others have been recieving their letters from the ministry very few people are actually marrying someone from their house. I suppose they thought that if Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy can be civil they can too.'

'This is amazing Harry. To think Draco darling that we started this,' Hermione was a little too excited for Draco's liking but none the less he smiled.

'Sweetheart you called me darling. Let's not do that in front of the arch nemesis shall we,' he replied a sarcastic smile painting it's way across his face.

'Get used to it darling,' Hermione said and began to walk off in the opposite direction.

'Potter I don't know how you have put up with her for so long!'

'You'll get used to it, darling,' Harry replied before running around a corner so as not to be hexed by the ever reddening Slytherin.

Draco came back to their combined common room to find Hermione sitting on the floor next to the couch tears streaming down her face. She looked up for a brief moment before she quickly looked away and began wiping away her tears.

'Hermioine, sweetheart, what's the matter?'

'Nothing Draco. Don't worry about it,' she replied shakily.

'Don't you dare lie to me, Hermione Gr- Malfoy!'

'I'm sorry. It was here when I got here I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to tell you.'

'What was here? Why wouldn't you tell me?'

Hermione got up from where she was sitting walked over to the the coffee table picked up a letter and handed it to Draco. Who opened it to find a letter in a script he recognised all to well.

_Dearest Daughter-in-Law,_

_I hope you are not expecting to stay married to my son for long. Divorce him now or as soon as possible or else there will be consequences for both of you. I am not afraid to kill my son or my first grandchild so beware. Leave my son he is not worthy of you, you are dirt below his feet worthy of well... NOTHING!_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy a.k.a Father-in-Law_

Draco could not believe it of all things his father had never threatened his own life. He did not particularly care of course but to threaten his yet to be conceived unborn child now that was low.

'Hermione, why weren't you going to tell me about the letter?'

'I didn't want to worry you, I just want us to live a normal life.'

'We live in the wizarding world our lives stopped being normal the moment we were born with a magical bone in our bodies.'

'He would not really hurt our first child would he? I know we don't have one but still.'

'I don't think he will. He is weak and has no cause to fight for. The Dark Lord is dead he no longer has a puppet master to tell him what to do.'

'The Dark Lord? Draco I don't feel comfortable with you calling him that.'

'I'm sorry old habits die hard, Voldemort? Is that better?'

'I suppose so. Look I just want to go to bed. I need some rest.'

The next morning Hermione woke to find herself in a warm embrace. Her darling husband's armed wrapped around her waist and his face resting behind her. She rolled into him and got as close to him as she possibly could. That was when she felt it. It was digging into her thigh and she couldn't help but giggle at her current situation. Draco woken by the sudden noise became quickly aware of his situation in the lower department.

'How long have you been awake?'

'Not long, I'm sorry I woke you. I couldn't help but laugh at your situation.'

Draco kissed Hermione hoping that it may eventually disappear. Thank Merlin it was Saturday was all Draco could think as he continued to make out with his wife. It was still such a strange idea. A mere 17 years of age and married what was this world coming too.

'Draco I have an idea.'

'Please be one I like.'

She reached down and began to pull down his boxers. Draco knew for sure he was going to like this idea. Draco began to take off Hermione's top until they were both lying their with nothing on but their birthday suits.

'You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life.'

'Don't be stupid Draco there are far more beautiful women in this world than me.'

'Well I am yet to meet one of them.'

They began to make love with not a care as to the world outside. When they awoke from their nap there seemed to be a tapping sound coming from the window. Draco got up to find an owl with a letter addressed to himself.

_Draco,_

_Seems to be a lead as to the where abouts of your father. Aurors are trying hard to get him but are worried because he seems to be in this general direction. Suggest you keep Hermione close and possibly ask for a bit of help from Potter. If your father's as close as they think he is, then your old man has gone truly mad. _

_- Zabini_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>I would like to apologise for not posting for over a month or something along those lines. I just could not think of what to write. I realise this isn't much better and you may think that nothing is better than this. Please read and review. I am considering stopping writing this one and starting a new fanfiction with a better plot/storyline that I'll enjoy writing and you'll enjoy reading. If you like this review or else I will end it. Enjoy!**


	12. Scared

Draco was beginning to worry. For some reason there had been little word since the letter from Blaise. His father had apparently dropped of the face of the planet with no one able to find him. He tried to distract himself with his new wife and life at Hogwarts but something was holding him back. He had no idea what was wrong but he felt like something was about to change something epic.

* * *

><p>Hermione had spent the morning locked in the bathroom too scared to move. She had become a lot closer to Draco since their marriage but she wasn't sure she was ready to talk to him about this. She knew that it would happen eventually it was a consequence of most marriages but she didn't think it would happen to her so young. Before working she worked herself into a fit she decided she would go and see Madam Pomfrey to get some tests done there was no use worrying Draco if there was nothing to worry about. She pulled herself together, did her hair and fixed her face before walking out of the bathroom to find Draco sitting on the couch reading a book.<p>

* * *

><p>"How are you?" Draco asked from behind the novel.<p>

"I'm wonderful. Look I'm going to go to the library for the afternoon I'll meet you for dinner at the Great Hall." Hermione declared as she walked towards the portrait leading out of their common room. Before she could hear a reply she had already left her feet pushing her towards the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>Draco didn't know what was wrong but he decided it was in his best interests to follow his wife. Not knowing what was wrong was hard but he needed to know why he had this sinking feeling that Hermione was lying to him. Since the marriage he felt that things had gotten better and they had become more honest with each other. Hermione passed the library and automatically Draco's heart sank. His wife the usual honest and kind Gryffindor had lied to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione felt guilty as she passed the library doors but there was no way she was letting Draco feel the way she felt unless she was sure there was a reason. Walking into the hospital wing she felt a wave of sickness hit her. She ran towards a bin stationed near the door and before she could make a sound her breakfast decided to come back up. Her nerves were beginning to get to her and before she could chicken out she knocked on Madam Pomfrey's door.<p>

"Miss Granger, what appears to be the problem?"

* * *

><p>Draco couldn't hear the reply and did not want to startle Hermione so he sat just outside the hospital wing peering inside every now and then to see whether or not she had finished her tests. After an hour he heard some shuffling and decided to enter the hospital wing tired with waiting and frustrated that his wife would lie to him. Storming towards a bed he found Hermione sitting on the edge of the bed crying. His heart sank and he automatically felt guilty for having been mad with her.<p>

"Hermione, what's the matter?"

"I-I-I-I'm," before she could finish she burst into tears again at the thought.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm pregnant," she managed to get out before crying yet again.

Draco stood there unsure of what to do in this situation. He was overjoyed that they were expecting their first child but unsure as to how he should act..

"Why are you crying? Isn't this a good thing?"

"I'm too young to be pregnant and I'm scared."

"What's there to be scared of?"  
>"Your father."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to deeply apologise for not having updated this story. I hope this chapter will do until I decide where I want it to go. I realise it is extremely short but the next one will hopefully be longer. I have also started a new HermioneBlaise fanfic which you should check out on my page which should be updated more regularly than this. Please review and thank you for sticking with me. **


End file.
